


Dublin, February 2378

by ConceptaDecency



Series: A Visit to Earth, 2378 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Past Prologue, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Miles and Julian go on the lash. After a few pints, truths and secrets are revealed.





	Dublin, February 2378

**Author's Note:**

> Ní saoirse go saoirse na mban.

“So the meeting tomorrow at Starfleet HQ is with Admiral DeSoto. I’m requesting assignment to Cardassia for another year. Then Garak and the rest of the Cardassian-Federation liaison team arrive on Saturday, and I’m going back to Cardassia with them next month.” 

Miles took a sip of his second Guinness of the evening. 

“Well, good luck to you, Julian. Garak must be delighted.”

“Oh, he is. Actually, that’s the other thing I wanted to tell you. He and I...are together. Romantically.” He shifted his gaze away from his friend’s face. “A couple,” he added for good measure, and focused on his own pint as he brought it to his lips. Swallowing, he glanced back at Miles. 

Who looked unsurprised. 

“Fair play.” He saluted Julian with his glass. “I suppose he’s the reason you went to Cardassia in the first place?”

“Yes. We’re keeping it quiet for now because of Elim’s position, but I wanted to let you know in case word got out before we meant it to.”

“I can’t say it’s a shock to me, Julian. The way you two were always looking at each other I’m only surprised it took eight years.”

Julian laughed.

“I guess we were pretty transparent. Nerys said the same thing when I told her. But actually, he and I had a...fling when I first arrived on DS9.”

This time Miles’ eyes widened. 

“You little bollix! You certainly kept that to yourself! Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Julian grinned, pleased to finally have got a rise out of his friend. “I was getting over a breakup. I slept with a lot of people back then.“

“Yeah, I know it. And I thought you’d told me about all of them.” Miles crossed his arms in mock anger. “Is there anyone else I should know about? Quark, maybe?”

Julian snorted. “No. Somehow Quark always managed to resist my animal magnetism.” He took another sip. “Anyway, you know Elim. He likes his privacy.”

“His secrets, you mean.” Miles drained what was left and set the frothy empty on the bar. “Fionnula! Two more of the same, please.”

***

“But Garak, why did you tell me about what Tahna Los was planning?”

Garak picked up a shirt that had been rumpled by a customer and shook it out. 

“My dear doctor, I had no more wish to be blown into pieces by a madman than you did. Naturally as a simple tailor I could do nothing to stop him, so I had no choice but to inform you about it.” He held up the shirt to Julian’s chest. “You should really let me make you something from this fabric. It’s quite complimentary to your skin tone.”

Julian chose to ignore Garak’s ‘simple tailor’ obfuscation. 

“That’s not what I meant! Why me? Why not Odo, or Commander Sisko, or Major Kira?” Julian was burning with curiosity about the Cardassian spy’s motivations. Did this intriguing man, maybe the most mysterious person on the station, see something special in him? The thought made him giddy and imbued him with warm confidence. It was thrilling. 

“No? Another time, then.” Garak dextrously folded the shirt with sharp, neat tucks and placed it back on the display. 

“Garak, I didn’t come here to talk about clothes.”

“Didn’t you, Doctor? I can’t imagine what other reason you’d have to come into a tailor’s shop.” Garak pointedly shook out another mistreated shirt and began fastidiously folding it. 

“Well, I suppose I just came to talk to you about what happened.”

“Is that so?” Placing the now precisely folded garment next to its fellow, Garak glanced around the shop. There were no customers. “All right, Doctor, if you’re so interested, I’ll tell you.” He spoke in a hushed tone, continuing to dart his eyes around as if an enemy operative could be lurking behind any one of the displays. “But this information is far too sensitive for me to reveal out here on the shop floor. Please, join me in the back.” He moved towards the adjoining storage space, lifted the curtain, and politely indicated that Julian should go through. Julian, heart racing, complied. The tailor glanced back at the shop once more and closed the curtain carefully. 

The Cardassian turned to Julian. The room was not particularly small, but Garak was very close. Their chests were practically touching. He leaned in to Julian’s ear. “I want you, Doctor” he murmured. 

“I beg your pardon?” Enhanced senses or not, Julian wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. 

Garak drew back - barely - and looked Julian in the eyes.  His breath was slightly cooler than a human’s would be. It smelled spicy.

“I apologise, was I too forward? Perhaps sex is a taboo topic for humans?” The predatory look in Garak’s eyes did not convey any actual remorse over a cultural misunderstanding. 

“No, it’s not taboo. Well, I mean...” Julian began, feeling just as tongue-tied and foolish as he had when the Cardassian had first greeted him in the Replimat. _Get it together, Julian!_

“Excellent. Then allow me to explain. I want you. You are an attractive, charming, intelligent man. I’d hoped that I could entice you to my bed if I could somehow catch your interest. May I kiss you?”

Julian’s mouth had dropped open during Garak’s explanation. He closed it, swallowed, and opened it again. Garak’s intense blue eyes did not leave his. His chest was pressed lightly against Julian’s and their noses were only millimetres apart. 

“S-sure, I mean, of course, but you could have just asked...”

Garak’s lips closed over the rest of the sentence. His mouth was slightly cooler, too. Julian closed his eyes and felt a warm stirring in his groin as the Cardassian’s body pressed into his and the two strong arms went around him. Julian sighed and, as his arms were slightly trapped by the shorter man’s embrace, he slid one hand up Garak’s broad back and into his silky hair. The other flopped around awkwardly, but Garak didn’t seem to notice. 

After a while, Garak leaned in to Julian’s ear again, the scales on own face brushing against Julian’s cheek. 

“Doctor, I’d like to remove your uniform. Do you mind?”

“Yes...I mean no, go ahead,” said Julian. _I should really mind. I’m the CMO. I have a respected position on the station. What if anyone walked in and saw me in a compromising position with the Cardassian spy?_

The enticing thought of what exactly that compromising position could be warred with Julian’s acute awareness that only a curtain separated the two of them from the rest of the station. Meanwhile, Garak’s reply was another deep kiss. He shifted so that one hand was behind Julian’s head and the other began undoing the front of his uniform. _I should tell him to stop. I can’t do this here. Can I? I still have half an hour on my break..._

Then, the sound of footsteps. 

“Hello? Mr Garak?” 

Garak broke the kiss and turned his head a little. His heartbeat slowed. His entire body seemed to change, and he was once again the polite, helpful shopkeeper. “I’ll be right with you,” he called, brightly, through the curtain. 

His cool collectedness had been instant but was gone again just as quickly as he turned back to whisper into Julian’s ear. “My dear, I must apologise. Itkalla is a very demanding customer. I’ll be hours with her. Perhaps you’d like to join me in my quarters this evening, after your shift? I can assure you we won’t be interrupted there.”

“Er. That would be nice...”

“I’ll expect you at 19:00.”

Garak loosened himself from Julian, who immediately missed the weight and press of Garak’s body on his own. Garak glanced down at Julian’s front and smiled. He leaned in to Julian’s ear again, cupping it. Julian nearly gasped at the feeling of reprieve that the return of Garak’s touch gave him. The Cardassian’s other hand gently brushed the warm bulge through the uniform.

“Doctor, you can hardly go out like this. Your uniform hides nothing. Please, take as much time back here as you need to compose yourself. If you would prefer discretion, I’ll keep Itkalla occupied in the fitting room whenever you wish to leave.”

“... Thanks, that’s, em, thoughtful of you, Garak...”

But the cool solidness that was the tailor had already peeled himself from Julian’s body and was through the curtain, greeting his customer. 

***

“There’s no chance he only wanted to sleep with you, Julian. You know that, don’t you? He’d a lot to gain from getting close to a member of the senior staff.”

“ _No_  chance? Miles, are you saying I’m not enough to attract a man?” Julian batted his eyes at his friend. 

“You’re only gorgeous. But you were such a pup. He must have seen you as an easy mark.” 

“I know. He told me as much.”

“You’ve picked a strange one, Julian.”

***

_Is this a good idea? Is he trying to get Federation secrets from me? How did he know when my shift ends? Has he been watching me? Would I find him this attractive if I really believed he was a simple tailor?_

Ringing the chime, Julian suspected he already knew the answers. It really was _not_ a good idea. He’d gone to Garak’s quarters anyway. 

“Ah, Doctor! You’re precisely on time. What’s this?”

“Vulcan herbed truffles. I hope you like sweets,” Julian finished lamely, proffering the shiny box. His heart was already racing.

“Polite as well as punctual. My dear, I can tell you’re a very considerate lover.” 

Julian nearly choked. _I_ _s he flustering me on purpose? I think he’s enjoying this._ Garak took the box and stepped aside to allow the doctor into his quarters.

“Would you like one, Doctor?”

“How about later?” Julian said thickly. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do much more talking.

“An excellent suggestion, my dear. Would you like to see the bedroom?” The Cardassian’s smile broadened as Julian allowed himself to be guided indoors, Garak’s cool hand burning a hole in the small of his back.

***

“You didn’t waste any time, did you, Casanova?” 

The third pints were well over half gone.

***

Sweat pooled between his shoulder blades and a drop trickled down to the mattress, tickling him awake. Julian flopped over lazily, flinging the blanket off as he did so. He was so unusually warm. 

His eyes snapped open as he realised why. 

_Julian, you idiot! You feel asleep in the Cardassian spy’s bed!_

He was up on his elbows immediately, scanning the room. Garak was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment and relief washed over him. _Maybe Cardassians don’t do pillow talk._

“Ah, Doctor, you’re awake!”

Garak, loosely clad in a black silk robe, came out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed.

“Garak! Have I been sleeping long?”

“Not long. Ten minutes at most.” 

He brushed Julian’s cheek with the smooth scales on the back of his hand. “Have you eaten yet, my dear? I was about to prepare dinner for myself. A simple Cardassian stew. Shall I make enough for two?”

Hot as he was, stew wouldn’t have been Julian’s first choice, but he couldn’t think how to articulate the thought without seeming rude. “Okay, sure, that sounds nice.” 

Garak rested a hand on Julian’s shoulder. “Excellent! Why don’t you clean yourself up and join me at the table, Doctor. I think you may find your usual garments to be uncomfortably warm in my quarters, so I’ve left something of mine beside the shower.” 

The Cardassian’s thumb brushed Julian’s ear and chin as he removed his hand and he was gone before the doctor could respond.

***

“Hold on, how did _you_ fall asleep? I mean,” Miles lowered his voice - this was Earth, no need to advertise Julian’s ‘uniqueness’ to the whole place - “with your augmentations and all.”

Julian made a sarcastic ‘pffft’ to show how silly the question was, but he did it as he was raising his fresh fourth pint to his lips and some of the foam from the head puffed out over the rim of the glass, landing on the bar and on his jumper. 

“I’m not augmented at...staying awake better, Miles.”

“Bloody amateur,” said Miles, swiping at a bit of foam that had landed on his beer mat. 

***

The dark grey trousers were cottony and loose. Loose on Julian, anyway, but they fastened with a drawstring so he was able to wear them quite comfortably. The top, green and gold and clearly designed for a broad-shouldered Cardassian build, had a collar so wide Julian could have stepped out of it. He adjusted it in the mirror, wondering if it was better to wear it so that it gaped down the front, exposing his chest, or asymmetrically, leaving one shoulder completely bare. 

_Just decide, Julian. Why are you so nervous about going back out there? You’re acting like a schoolboy with a crush._

Asymmetrical it was. At least this way there was a place to fasten his comm badge so it wouldn’t flop around. Julian ran a hand through his hair. He just hoped he wouldn’t say anything foolish. He’d assumed that the sex would resolve the tension. That usually worked, but if anything he was feeling more on edge. Just what did one talk about with the spy one has just bedded? He flipped through his mental catalogue of spy fiction for ideas, but they all seemed so silly.

 _Don’t be ridiculous, Julian. This isn’t the first time you’ve had to make conversation with a stranger you’ve just slept with_. _Just ask him about his homeworld or something. That always works._

Taking a deep breath, he went to join Garak. 

***

“You really were an eejit back then, Julian. You talked the ear off the rest of us, but Garak had the power to shut you up? Wish he’d spent more time in Ops.”

“Well, up until I met him it was me doing the seducing. I didn’t know what to do as the seducee.”

“Was that all it took? If I’d known I’d have seduced you myself.” Miles made a mock kissy face. Julian rolled his eyes and drained his fourth pint. 

***

“Hello, Garak.”

The Cardassian’s eyes swept down Julian’s body. 

“Hello, Doctor. You are positively enchanting in this shade. I’m so glad you decided to change out of that dreadful uniform.” The tailor adjusted Julian’s collar, then ran a finger over the exposed left collarbone. Julian started and Garak smiled. “Please, sit.”

Julian sat and remembered to breathe. In front of him was a bowl of something lumpy and brown. It might have had an eye. “It looks...great.” 

Garak had settled in his own chair across the small table. He held up his hands self-deprecatingly. “A peasant dish from Cardassia. I hope you like it.”

Julian hesitated for a moment before picking up his spoon. Was it safe to eat?

_Julian. You let the Cardassian spy fuck you, you fell asleep in his bed, and now you’re wearing his clothes. If he wanted to hurt you he could have done it earlier. If he wants to blackmail you he’s already got material. You wanted adventure. This is it. Eat up, you idiot._

An electric thrill ran through him. 

*** 

“You know there could have been anything in there, Julian.”

“Well, obviously. There were whole fish, heads, bones and all,” said Julian, deliberately misunderstanding.

“Fish?”

“Well, something like a fish. A finned sea creature.”

“You didn’t eat it, did you?”

“Well...”

***

“Tell me, Doctor,” said Garak after his first spoonful, “is it normal for your species to sleep after intercourse?”

Thank god, something he knew a lot about. Julian’s mind switched to professional mode. 

“It is, actually. Especially for men. After orgasm, pleasure and relaxation hormones flood the brain, so in the right circumstances it is very common for humans to fall asleep after sex. Why, what do Cardassians do?”

“My dear, you’d know if you hadn’t fallen asleep.”

 _Touché._ Well, that feeling of ease hadn’t lasted long. Julian instantly felt like a nervous teenager again. 

“Well, we don’t always fall asleep. It’s just the conditions in your bedroom are very relaxing. It’s warm, dark, and we were in a horizontal position. Maybe next time we can try something different.”

“Next time? Doctor...” Garak tilted his head. 

Dammit! He’d overstepped. Julian blushed and looked down at his food. 

“I mean, assuming you’re interested. I didn’t mean...if you don’t want to do this again that’s fine of course...”

Garak’s spoon dropped to the table with a clunk as he dropped it to reach across the table. The Cardassian’s cool fingers caressed the inside of Julian’s wrist. 

 

“Doctor, I would be very interested in trying different positions with you.” 

***

“Not that I care, but what _do_ Cardassians do after sex?”

“Well Miles, I only have a very small sample size, and Elim would kill me if I told you.”

“Grand. I didn’t want to know anyway.”

“I thought not.”

***

Julian’s bare back was pressed against the wall, and a naked, amorous Cardassian was trailing his left collarbone with nips and kisses. He moaned as Garak used one hand to trace his cock through the fabric of the trousers it was severely testing. The Cardassian’s hand reached the knot in the drawstring and began to pull at it. It did not give. 

“Dear, where did you learn to tie a knot?” Garak had removed his mouth from the doctor’s chest. He took his other hand from the wall where he’d been steadying himself and kneeled to give his full attention to the knot. 

“Ahhh...medical school? Why, is there a problem?” 

“Doctor, one of the appeals of drawstring trousers is that, if tied correctly, they can be removed very easily.” 

“I guess that’s something else you’re going to have to teach me.” 

“Clearly,” Garak said in mock annoyance, throwing his eyes up to meet Julian’s and mouthing Julian’s erection through the taut cotton. His blue eyes never left Julian’s as the ridge of his front teeth gently grazed the head of Julian’s cock. Julian moaned again as a surge of pleasure jolted through him. Then, turning his attention back to the stubborn knot, Garak continued to work it. Julian ventured a hand down to help, but Garak slapped it away. “Leave it to me, my dear. You’ve done enough already. I’m sure you can find something else to do with your hands.”

The Cardassian’s broad shoulders offered a natural ledge for Julian’s hands to rest on. Tentatively he drew a finger on each hand from the smaller shoulder scales to the largest ones on the side of Garak’s neck. Garak gasped. Julian grinned. “Am I helping?”

“Not at all, Doctor. But please don’t stop.” 

Julian increased the pressure. Garak gasped again and his deft fingers stopped working for a moment. 

“Are you sure you can continue if I don’t stop? Maybe I’d better.”

“Don’t stop. I welcome a challenge.” Garak lightly nipped the moist tip of Julian’s cock through the cloth, then diligently went back to his task. 

***

“Jaysus, Julian, enough. Have you no concept of too much information?”

“Sorry, Miles. But not much happened after that.”

***

“Odo to Bashir.” Julian’s comm badge chirped from somewhere in the darkened room. Julian leaned his head back with a resigned sigh and stopped his ministrations to Garak’s neck ridges. Garak continued working the knot.

“Can’t you ignore it?” 

“Odo to Bashir,” the badge persisted. 

“I’m afraid not.” Julian gave what he hoped was an apologetic caress through Garak’s silky hair. “Do you know where you threw my shirt?” 

“Doctor, that shirt is made of Polangian linen and probably worth more than your entire wardrobe. I did not _throw_ it anywhere.” He pulled at a nubbin of the knot with his thumb and forefinger and the drawstring felt a little looser on Julian’s hips. “However, I think you’ll find you’re standing on it.” 

“Sorry.” Julian sheepishly lifted his foot and allowed Garak to hand him up the shirt. He turned it right side out and tapped the comm badge.

“Bashir here. Sorry, Constable, I was in the middle of something.”

“That’s fine, Doctor. I’m with Chief O’Brien at Docking Bay Three. We think the Ferengi freighter * _Industry*_ is attempting to smuggle biohazardous medical materials. Please meet us here as soon as possible.” 

“I’ll be there right away. Bashir out.”

“What a pity,” said Garak, as he gave the knot a final yank, releasing the trousers to pool at Julian’s feet. 

***

“Fucking hell, Julian. Just stop right there. You said not much happened after that.”

“Well, I forgot until I was telling you just now.” His father had made sure his son would be able to enjoy the pleasures of a pint or two, So augmented memory or not, even Julian could get a bit hazy if he drank enough. Especially since he hadn’t got drunk since his farewell party on Deep Space Nine nearly a year ago. His ability to hold his drink had diminished severely. 

Their fifth pints were getting low.

“Uh-huh. Look, Julian. I know Keiko’ll be asking Garak over for dinner next week, and I don’t want to look him in the face and think about him...”

Julian looked hurt. 

“Miles, you don’t react this way when I tell you about my other...”

“Yes I fucking do! Every time!” Miles levelled his finger at Julian. “Don’t accuse me of being unfair just because it’s Garak. You always get graphic about your...exploits on your fifth or sixth pint and I always have to make you change the subject.”

“Ha! You get so prudish when I tell you about people you have to talk to afterwards. I remember how annoyed you were when I told you about that time Ezri and I...”

“Julian! Tell me the rest of your bleedin’ story. Just keep it decent.”

***

Garak was still on his knees in front of Julian. His nose was at risk of being buffeted by Julian’s still very erect cock. He presented an obstacle.

“Sorry, Garak, I’ve got to go.”

“Doctor, you really can’t go anywhere like that. Give me a few minutes and I’ll take care of this problem for you.” Garak ran a finger up Julian’s inner thigh, almost letting the back of his hand brush Julian’s cock, but not quite. 

“But what about you?”

Garak beamed up at him. 

“I was right, you are a considerate lover. Don’t worry, my dear. You can take care of me when we try the next position.” 

***

Miles sighed. He’d given up, because he knew from experience that there really was no stopping Julian when he got going. At least not on the sixth pint. The best thing to do was to just let Julian shite on about his favourite topic when drunk, the sexy adventures of Julian Bashir and his magic flute, and try not to listen too hard. He only hoped he wouldn’t have to sit directly across from Garak at the dinner they were definitely going to be having, because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to meet his eyes with the story of him slavering all over Julian’s lad fresh in his mind. He hadn’t been able to look at Ezri directly for a week after Julian had told him the ‘cute’ thing she’d liked in bed. 

Miles looked down at his chronometer, more to distract himself than for any other reason. 

“Fuck!”

Julian paused his story. “What?”

“The last night transport to San Francisco leaves in 20 minutes. We can’t miss it. Keiko’s taking Molly to soccer this evening, so we’ve to stay with Yoshi.” 

“Can we make it in time?”

“Just barely, if we’re quick. We’ll be cutting it fine, though.” 

They speedwalked through the streets in the soft rain. Julian could easily visualise two faster and more direct ways to the transport stop on Westmorland Street, but it seemed rude not to let Miles lead the way in his own home town. Even if Miles’ choice of streets and lanes was not always the fastest, Julian calculated that they’d reach the transport with a minute and thirty seconds to spare. 

***

Julian smoothed his uniform once more as the lift carried him towards Docking Bay Three. Starfleet uniforms being made of wrinkle-free material, it wasn’t at all necessary, but it had the psychological effect of reassuring him that no one would be able to tell what he’d just been up to with the Cardassian spy. As did running his hand through his hair, which he did just before exiting the lift to meet O’Brien and Odo.

***

“I do remember that, actually. Odo and I were waiting ages, and you turned up with a massive just-got-off grin on your face.”

There’d been two free seats left, side-by-side, on the transport _Dr James Barry_.

Julian blushed. 

“Was it that obvious?”

“Afraid so. It was pretty clear you’d been with someone. I just assumed it was some young one. If I’d known it was Garak!”

“You’d have been horrified,” Julian smirked. 

“Nah, come on Julian. I wasn’t that bad. Well, maybe a little. I’m getting better.” He frowned. “Anyway, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think Odo realised a thing. He was just annoyed you took so long.”

Julian thought about the Changeling, and how innocent he’d been about more tender humanoid interactions in those days.

“It was a long time ago. We’ve all changed a lot since then.”

“Suppose so.”

“You hated me.”

“Now, come on, Julian. I didn’t hate you.”

“You’d have hated me more if you’d known I was sleeping with Elim.”

“I promise I’d only have hated you if you’d made me listen to the graphic details.”

“And now you’re my best friend!” 

“Lucky me.” Miles supposed he should be happy Julian had moved from sex tales on to sentimentality and maudlinness. 

“Miles, I have to tell you something else about Elim and me.”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re choosing china patterns?”

“Well...”

“Julian, what’s wrong with you? You spend all evening talking shite and you wait until we’re on the transport home to tell me you’re engaged?”

“Sort of engaged. On Cardassia, you’re either extremely casual or you’re in an exclusive relationship expected to result in marriage within two years. Cardassian years.”

“Still, you could have told me earlier!”

Julian shrugged.

“I actually only found out myself a couple of days ago. Elim and all the Cardassians at work just assumed I knew.”

“Fuck’s sake. You know, _you_ aren’t Cardassian, Julian. You don’t have to be engaged just because he thinks you are.”

“Oh, I want to be, Miles. I was just a little surprised.” Julian had the dumbest besotted look on his face.

“Well, congratulations, you eejit.” Miles clapped Julian on the shoulder. “Time to start planning your stag, so. Where were you thinking? Risa? Prague?”

The transport sped high over the North Atlantic, and Miles hoped to hell the wedding would be on Earth and not Cardassia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about Kirayoshi. Julian has some kind of hypospray that'll sober them up when they get to San Francisco. 
> 
> A stag is what they call a bachelor party in Ireland and the UK. 
> 
> The transport Dr James Barry is named after a brilliant military doctor with the initials JB whose careers (military and medical) could have been ended if a very personal secret had been revealed. Except this is a real historical figure. I was struck by the parallels in the two stories. If you're interested, check out the[ Wikipedia ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Barry_\(surgeon\))article or this episode of the [Sawbones](http://www.maximumfun.org/sawbones/sawbones-dr-james-barry) podcast.


End file.
